For connection or suture of a damaged muscle, blood vessel, nerve, and tissue or scars or surgical cutting portions, a medical thread has been used for a long time. Further, the medical thread has also been used for a double eyelid operation, or a surgical procedure, or the like, for removing laxity of tissues or skin, wrinkles, or the like caused due to aging, a reduction in skin elasticity, an external injury, an overdose, a necrosis, or the like. A lifting surgical procedure using the medical thread which lifts a sagging skin and tissue of a face, a chin, a neck, an abdomen, a vagina, a chest, a hip, or the like and pulls and smoothes creases using a needle and a thread without using a knife need not excessively cut a skin and may minimize a generation of scars and reduce bleeding or swelling due to an operation, and therefore has been spotlighted.
However, in the conventional lifting surgical procedure using a medical thread, one insertion puncture hole is formed at a point of a body into which the medical thread is inserted to insert the medical thread into the body and fix it, and at least one fastening puncture hole is formed at a point of the body where the medical thread is fixed, and then the medical thread is inserted through the insertion puncture hole, pushed from behind using rigidity of the medical thread to make a front end of the medical thread protrude through the fastening puncture hole and be expelled out of the body, and thereafter the front end is tied to form a knot, and then again stitches around the knot or cover it with a portion of a skin cut from other body part.
However, such lifting surgical procedure in which passing the medical thread through both of the puncture holes for inserting and expelling the medical thread through the skin and fixing it has a problem in that a plurality of puncture holes need to be formed in the skin, it is not easy to perform an operation of inserting the medical thread into the body, it takes much time to do the lifting surgical procedure, and a risk of the surgical procedure may be increased because an anesthetic level for a patient needs to be high.
Further, the medical thread itself has insufficient stiffness and an insufficient force to maintain its own shape, and therefore has trouble in moving forward while being inserted into the body.